


And Angels sing on Christmas

by robliz



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Secret Santa 2018, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robliz/pseuds/robliz
Summary: Serena invites Bernie round for Christmas. But Bernie is deeply in love with her co-lead. Will she get her Christmas miracle?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beezarre (Dibee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/gifts).



Bernie put her head down on the desk as Serena left the office.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” she muttered into the desk.

Once again, she was struggling to control her feelings towards her co-lead. Once again, she was falling under Serena’s spell. Once again, she was just going to get herself hurt.

Because she knew that Serena didn’t want her like that. It had been blatantly obvious the first time she saw her after that ill-fated kiss. She’d never seen Serena Campbell so discombobulated before. So she’d said that they would forget about it and go back to being friends. But however hard she tried, she couldn’t forget the feeling of Serena’s lips against hers.

And now she had just agreed to spend Christmas at Serena’s? She’d been distracted by Serena’s lovely face and she’d just said yes when Serena asked. It served her right really. She had been moaning about how neither of her children wanted to spend Christmas with her and Serena had clearly felt sorry for her. She should have known just to keep her mouth shut and then there wouldn’t be any problems.

Bernie spent most of the next week trying to get out of going to Serena’s. She tried to subtly suggest that her children had changed their mind and wanted to spend the day with her but Serena just told her to bring them with her.

“The more the merrier!” she said before leaving Bernie staring after her open mouthed. She’d had to go back to Serena the next day and tell her that it turned out they couldn’t come in the end.

She got hold of the Christmas rotas and changed them so she was working all day. But Serena came up to her really apologetically the next day and explained that she must have made a mistake with the rotas and accidentally put Bernie down to work on Christmas but that it was all okay now because she had changed it to how it was supposed to be. Bernie groaned internally as she thanked Serena for sorting it out.

By Christmas Eve she was running out of excuses. She tried to fake a headache but Serena went all sympathetic on her and, hand on her forehead, told her that if she came over to hers tonight rather than tomorrow morning, she could spend the evening looking after her and that then she would be feeling better in no time.

There was absolutely nothing she could do in the end. Serena bundled her into the car after their shifts had finished and drove her straight round to her flat. There, Serena sat on the sofa drinking tea and flicking through the most recent copy of the BMJ while Bernie was forced to pack up what she needed. Then Serena drove them both round to her neat semi and insisted on Bernie sitting down on the sofa.

“Make yourself comfy,” Serena said, handing her the remote, “And I’ll rustle up something to eat.”

Bernie flicked through the tv channels absentmindedly. Her thoughts were all on the woman in the kitchen. She could hear pots and pans clattering and the sound of knives chopping vegetables. Once again, she wondered how she had got herself into this position.

Jason came to join her presently. He didn’t seem at all surprised to find her there a day earlier than planned. She handed the remote to him and he selected a historical documentary for them to watch. Serena came and stood in the doorway, watching the two of them and smiling. Bernie glanced up at her, always hyper aware of her presence, and Serena’s smile just widened before she turned to go back into the kitchen.

“Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,” she said.

Ten minutes later and a steaming bowl of pasta bolognese was placed on Bernie’s lap along with a lap tray. Another bowl was being passed to Jason who expressed confusion about why they were being allowed to eat in front of the tv.

“Special occasion,” Serena said as she sat down next to Bernie and patted her knee, “It’s Christmas Eve and Bernie is here.”

The thought that she made it a special occasion just by her presence caused a strange feeling in Bernie’s stomach. She picked up a fork and ate a mouthful of food in an attempt to calm this feeling. The bolognese was delicious and did make her feel a bit more normal.

Once the meal was completed, Bernie volunteered to do the washing up and Serena allowed her, after checking that her fake headache had gone. They left Jason in front of the tv while they headed into the kitchen with the bowls. Bernie ran a bowl of hot, soapy water while Serena spooned the leftover bolognese into a tupperware to go in the freezer. The soft domesticity of the situation caused tears to prick at Bernie’s eyes but she wiped them away with her sleeve and tried to pretend nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

Once they were done with the tidying up, Bernie remembered what was in her tote bag. She left Serena in the kitchen and went to find it in the pile of bags she’d left by the door. Then she walked back into the kitchen to present it to Serena.

“To say thank you for inviting me,” she said as Serena raised an eyebrow.

“A cactus?” she questioned.

Bernie blushed. “The hospital gift shop wasn’t well stocked.”

Serena took the pot from her and placed it onto the kitchen windowsill.

“Thank you, Bernie. It’s lovely.”

She smiled a radiant smile and Bernie couldn’t help but match it with a smile of her own. Serena approached her and pulled her into a hug. Bernie let her head fall onto Serena’s shoulder and she breathed in the delicate smell of Serena’s perfume. Serena’s arms wrapped tightly around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Serena whispered.

Serena helped Bernie carry her bags up to the spare room and showed her where the bathroom was. Bernie unpacked a few of her things and took the presents she had bought for Jason and Serena downstairs to put under the Christmas tree.

“Wine?” Serena asked from the doorway, already brandishing a bottle and glasses.

Bernie nodded gratefully and they both sunk down onto the sofa. Serena poured out a glass and passed it to Bernie. She poured herself a glass and settle back on the sofa, somehow closer to Bernie than before.

“There’s some ginger beer in the fridge if you want a drink,” Serena told Jason.

Jason shook his head, his eyes remaining intent on the screen. “No thank you Auntie Serena.”

“Once your show has finished, can we put on a Christmas film?” she asked.

Jason nodded. “Because it’s Christmas Eve?”

“Yes. Because it’s Christmas Eve.”

Half an hour later and Serena was sliding the DVD into the machine.

“Miracle on 34th Street,” she said, “Elinor’s favourite. We always watched it on Christmas Eve when she was little. Just because my daughter chooses to spend Christmas Eve out partying with her step-mum, doesn’t mean we can’t carry on the tradition.”

Serena’s eyes were glistening with unshod tears when she turned back round. Bernie pretended not to notice but when Serena came back to the sofa, she reached and gave Serena’s hand a squeeze. She knew herself how hard it was to have an estranged daughter. Charlotte might be speaking to her now but it was nothing like the relationship they’d had when she was small. Serena squeezed back and wriggled closer to Bernie. Bernie’s breath hitched as Serena curled into her side.

Jason excused himself to go to bed once the film had finished and Bernie took the opportunity to stand and, claiming tiredness, say that she too would like to go to bed.

Serena yawned. “I think I’ll be doing the same. It’s been a long week.”

Bernie helped Serena to switch off the lights downstairs and they walked up the stairs to the bedrooms together. Bernie was about to go into the spare room when Serena caught her hand.

“Bernie…” she whispered.

Bernie turned and saw eyes burning with desire. But she must have been mistaken. Because she knew for a fact that Serena didn’t feel like that.

“Merry Christmas Serena,” she muttered.

Serena smiled at her then leant forward and placed a lingering kiss on Bernie’s cheek. Bernie felt like all the air in the hallway had been sucked out and she gasped. Serena’s grip on her arm lessened and she pulled her arm free and slipped into the spare room before she lost control of herself and did something they would both regret in the morning.

She let the door close behind her and leant back against the solid wood surface, trying to calm her breathing. All she wanted to do was to turn back around, follow Serena into her own room and press her down on the bed.

She heard footsteps outside the door as Serena went into her room and shut the door. Waiting a couple of minutes to check that the coast was clear, Bernie headed to the bathroom for a cold shower. She really needed to get Serena out of her mind. This wasn’t healthy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the smell of bacon that woke her in the morning. It was early, still dark outside, but her stomach rumbled at the smell. She got up and pulled a hoodie on over her raggedy pyjamas before heading downstairs.

She found both Jason and Serena in the kitchen. Jason was frying bacon and Serena was buttering some bread rolls.

“Merry Christmas!” Serena cried as she walked in, “Bacon butty?”

Bernie accepted gratefully and sighed as the food hit her stomach. “These are good. Thank you.”

Bernie tried not to stare at Serena in her dressing gown. It was big and fluffy and really not at all sexy and yet on Serena it just looked perfect. Bernie wondered what she was wearing underneath before mentally chastising herself for even considering this.

After breakfast they all got dressed. Bernie pulled on her usual skinny jeans and a green jumper. Warm and comfortable. But Serena it seemed like to dress up for Christmas. She came out of her room wearing a deep red dress that hugged her curves. Bernie almost fell down the stairs as she tried to hide how much she wanted to touch Serena in that dress. She was wearing a headband with a large red bow on the top and had a sparkly cardigan over the top of the dress. She looked like a Christmas angel to Bernie.

“You look…” she started, stopping when she realised she didn’t quite know what to say. Beautiful? But Serena always looked beautiful. Pretty? That wasn’t it. Perfect. That was what she really wanted to say. But you couldn’t tell someone they looked perfect when you were trying to keep your feelings under wraps.

“Christmassy,” she said eventually as Serena just stood patiently waiting for Bernie to get her words out.

Serena grinned at her. “Well it is Christmas…”

She held out her arm and Bernie automatically took it. Close together now, they walked down the stairs.

The door opened when they were half-way down the stairs and Elinor charged into the house, kicking the door closed behind her. She dropped her bags in the doorway before noticing Serena and Bernie.

“Mum?” she asked, “Who’s your friend?”

Serena pulled Bernie down the last few steps and walked up to her daughter. “Elinor, this is Bernie, my co-lead. Bernie, this is Elinor, my darling daughter.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bernie said, holding out her hand to Elinor.

Elinor ignored the proffered hand and turned instead to her mum. “So you’re bringing in waifs and strays this Christmas then? So much for a nice family Christmas.”

“Ellie,” Serena said in a warning tone.

“Wait, isn’t she the lesbian who cheated on her husband?” Elinor continued.

Bernie felt her cheeks burn. Serena glared at her daughter.

“That’s enough Elinor.”

Elinor raised an eyebrow at her mum and then turned to Bernie and took her hand. “Nice to meet you too,” she said with a simpering smile.

Serena grimaced as Elinor pushed past them on the stairs and headed to her bedroom.

“Sorry about her,” she said to Bernie, “My daughter is an acquired taste.”

“That’s okay. I’ve got one of my own. I know the score,” Bernie said, placating Serena.

Serena pulled Bernie closer and sighed. “One day she might mature into a sensible, polite young woman but that day clearly isn’t today.”

She sighed once more. “Give me a hand with the food before we get to presents?”

Bernie nodded and allowed Serena to tug her through to the kitchen where she was put to work chopping potatoes and parsnips. The turkey which had been in the oven since breakfast was releasing a delicious odour into the room and Bernie watched as Serena opened up the oven to baste it.

By the time they had finished sorting out dinner for the moment, Elinor had come back downstairs. Serena declared it was time for presents and both Elinor and Jason leapt at the pile under the tree.

“Well they’ve lost none of their childlike enthusiasm!” Serena said as a present was thrust into her lap. She opened it to find a cashmere scarf from Elinor.

“Thank you darling,” she said to Elinor who seemed to be disappearing under a storm of wrapping paper. “Oh it’s so soft. Here.” She held it out to Bernie who reached out a reluctant hand to touch the scarf. It was soft. As soft as Serena’s skin.

She snatched her hand back as that thought went through her mind. Because that thought was not going to happen again.

Serena smiled at her and looped the scarf around her neck. The turquoise colour made her eyes sparkle and her skin glow. Bernie’s eyes involuntarily tracked down the scarf to Serena’s cleavage. The paleness of her breasts contrasted with the deep colour of the scarf.

“Ugh Bernie, don’t perv on my mum,” Elinor said, shocking Bernie out of her reverence. She jumped and slid along the sofa further away from Serena, muttering apologies under her breath. Serena tried to reach out and stop her but Bernie was too buried in shame to notice.

“Here’s one for you Bernie,” Jason said, passing a package to her, “It’s from me.”

Bernie turned towards him, gratefully for the change of subject. “Thank you Jason,” she said, smiling at him.

She opened the parcel carefully and found it contained a camouflage travel mug.

“Did you know Pulses give you 20p off if you bring your own mug?” Jason asked as she turned the mug over in her hand.

“I didn’t. Thank you Jason,” she said. She reached over and squeezed his shoulder, “Such a thoughtful gift.”

Jason beamed back at her.

When Jason handed Serena her present, she found that he’d bought her a travel mug too. Hers had a leopard print though.

“Matching!” Serena said, placing her mug down on the table right next to Bernie’s and Bernie tried not to think about a life where she and Serena always had matching mugs that sat next to each other on coffee tables.

The rest of the presents were soon opened. Jason thanked Bernie for the military history book she had bought for him and Elinor nodded her thanks for the box of chocolates. When it came to Serena opening Bernie’s present to discover silver earrings set with small rubies, Serena gasped then threw herself into Bernie’s arms. Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena loosely, conscious of the others in the room but Serena held her so tightly.

“So beautiful, thank you darling,” she whispered into Bernie’s ear.

Serena had bought Bernie a scrub cap.

“Thought it would be nice for you to have one of your own, make it look like you belong,” she said shyly when Bernie opened the gift. The scrub cap was the same colour blue as her trauma unit scrubs with little stethoscopes decorating it.

Bernie stared at it as she contemplated Serena’s words. Because she so wanted to belong in the odd little family that AAU was. Her silence must have worried Serena.

“I have the receipt if you don’t like it,” she said sadly.

Bernie lifted her gaze. “No, no Serena. I love it. Thank you.”

Serena’s face relaxed into a smile. “Good. I’m so glad.”

Serena left Bernie in the living room while she continued with the preparations for dinner. Elinor came over and sat on the chair opposite her.

“So, Bernie, where are your children?”

Bernie unsuccessfully fought her blushes. “They are with their father today.”

“Hmm. So you thought it would be okay to come and invade another family Christmas, since you’ve ruined your own.”

Bernie took a deep breath before replying. “Serena invited me. Your mother is very kind.”

“I’m glad Doctor Bernie is here,” Jason cut in, “Auntie Serena is always happier when she’s around.”

“Well just as long as you know your place,” Elinor said, “You’re not part of this family, however much you might want to be. Wouldn’t want someone to take advantage of my mother just because she is, what did you say, kind.”

Elinor stood up and flounced out of the room while Bernie sat motionless on the sofa, cheeks burning. So Elinor was obviously aware of her feelings for Serena. She hadn’t thought she was that transparent. She needed to keep a better lid on them in that case.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena called Bernie into the kitchen to help dish up. They carried the steaming plates through to the dining table that Jason had set and dug into what was the best Christmas dinner Bernie had had in a very long time. She tried to compliment Serena’s cooking but Elinor glared at her from across the table and she stopped mid-sentence. Serena looked at her, confused, but Jason’s chatter soon swept her concern away.

Elinor tried to sneak off to her room once the meal was completed but Serena stopped her.

“Since I cooked, and Bernie helped, I think that you and Jason can do the tidying up,” she said in a voice that left no room for argument.

“Oh Bernie helped, did she?” Elinor muttered under her breath in a voice thick with sarcasm as she carried the first plates back into the kitchen, “Isn’t she just perfect.”

Serena opened her mouth to say something but Bernie shook her head.

“Leave her,” she said. She really didn’t want Serena going and having a conversation with Elinor about her behaviour. Who knows what Elinor would say to her? What secrets she might reveal.

There was a knock on the door and Serena went to answer it.

“Carol singers probably,” she said as she left the dining room.

Bernie carried her own plate into the kitchen. She could indeed hear singing at the front door and Serena’s laugh floated through the house. She smiled as the old, familiar songs were sung, remembering times when her own children would invite her to carol services at school. Leaving her plate by the sink, she wandered into the hall to see the carol singers.

Serena turned to face her as she walked into the hall.

“Oh Bernie! Come see!” she cried and Bernie walked down the hall to find Raf, Fletch and the children stood out in the garden singing We Three Kings. Both Bernie and Serena applauded when they had finished and Serena invited them all in, picking up Theo and carrying him inside.

“What beautiful singing!” she said as they removed their shoes and coats in the hall. “I think that deserves a treat!”

She left Bernie to show them through to the sitting room while she disappeared for a bit, reappearing with a bag full of presents.

Fletch raised an eyebrow at her. “You really didn’t have to.”

“What? Not buy presents for my favourite children?” Serena said, passing the gifts out.

There was a huff from behind her and Serena spun to find Elinor in the doorway. “Nice to know where I stand then,” she said.

Serena raised an eyebrow. “Elinor, you are and always will be my favourite offspring but you aren’t exactly a child anymore are you, despite your recent behaviour.”

Bernie stifled a laugh at that. She didn’t want to make the situation any worse than it already was.

Elinor just glared at her mother before turning and leaving the room.

Serena sighed and shook her head. She took a deep breath and turned back to the rest of the room with a big smile on her face.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s get these presents opened!”

Serena sat herself down on the sofa pressed right against Bernie. Even though her smile was fixed upon her face, Bernie could feel the tension radiating off her. Elinor’s behaviour was clearly upsetting her even though she was trying to hide it. She wanted to do something, anything, to relieve Serena’s pain. She slowly moved her hand over a couple of inches and stroked one finger along the back of Serena’s hand. Serena immediately turned her hand over and gripped Bernie’s firmly. Bernie squeezed back and felt Serena lean into her side, her body relaxing. The smile on her face became more genuine as she watched the children opening their presents and thanking her profusely.

Evie was desperate to show off her newly acquired piano skills and with a bit of persuading, she had the rest of them huddled around Serena’s piano as she played Christmas carols. Serena didn’t join in with the singing to start with, instead taking the job of turning the pages for Evie. Bernie stood nearby and tried not to focus on Serena’s long, elegant fingers turning over each new page.

In the middle of the next carol though, Serena began to sing. And Bernie’s heart skipped a beat. Because Serena could sing beautifully. She sang in a deep rich voice, perfectly recalling the alto parts to the carols. Bernie couldn’t look away from her, unable to believe that Serena could be that perfect.

“How?” she asked when Evie decided that that was enough for the day.

Serena smiled at her. “Far too many years in the school choir.”

When Serena went into the kitchen to fetch some Christmas cake, Raf moved up to sit next to Bernie.

“Have you told her yet?” he asked.

Bernie looked at him in confusion. “Told her what?”

Raf just raised both his eyebrows and Bernie suddenly realised he was talking about her feelings for Serena. She felt her cheeks flush as she dropped her gaze and shook her head.

“You should, you know. I’m pretty certain she feels the same way.”

Bernie’s head shot back up and she stared at Raf incredulously. “No! She can’t! She’s straight!”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Raf said as Serena walked back into the room bearing a tray with the Christmas cake and a stack of plates.

Raf moved back along the sofa to allow Serena to seat herself back next to Bernie. Bernie didn’t move a muscle, her brain trying to process what Raf had just said. Once again, it was clear that she wasn’t hiding her feelings for Serena very successfully. And more than that, what on earth did Raf mean about not being sure Serena was straight? Of course she was straight. She’d told her as much the week after they’d kissed. About how she’d never kissed another woman. About how scared she was. Bernie’s guilt about forcing that kiss on Serena flared again.

Bernie didn’t register Serena slicing the cake and passing pieces around until Serena placed a plate on her lap.

“Bernie? You okay?” she asked quietly.

Bernie glanced up at her and nodded. There was no way she was going to tell Serena any different, even if they weren’t in a room full of other people.

Serena’s eyes looked sadly at her but she didn’t ask again, just patted Bernie’s arm and handed her a fork to eat the cake with.

Bernie ate the cake silently, trying not to make eye contact with anyone in the room. She didn’t want to risk anyone else figuring out how she felt about Serena.

Raf, Fletch and the children didn’t stay much longer, eager to get back before it got pitch black. Serena waved them off at the door, Bernie standing a respectable distance behind her. Jason stayed in the living room, not wanting to get cold. Elinor, as far as anyone could tell, was in her room with the door firmly shut.

Once the children were out of sight, Serena shut the front door and turned to Bernie.

“Right. Now they’ve gone, are you going to tell me what the matter is?”

Bernie flushed. She shook her head. “Nothing’s the matter.”

Serena raised one eyebrow. “You forget that I know you Berenice Wolfe. Something is up and you are going to tell me what it is.”

Unceremoniously, she grabbed Bernie’s hand and tugged her along the hallway. She stuck her head around the living room door.

“Jason, me and Bernie are going upstairs for a nap. There’s plenty of bread for toast if you get hungry.”

Jason nodded his understanding and stood up to slide one of his new DVDs into the machine.

Serena moved again, this time pulled Bernie upstairs and into her bedroom. Bernie tried not to think about how much she wanted Serena to pull her into her bedroom, press her down on the bed and just have her way with her.

“Sit,” Serena instructed, pointing at the bed.

Bernie obeyed. She perched right on the edge of the bed, her hands gripping the covers and watched as Serena drew up a chair right in front of her.

“Spill.”

Bernie stared down at her feet. What was she supposed to say? I’m sorry Serena I got upset because I’m so in love with you? Because Raf suggested you might feel the same way? Because I forced a kiss on you that you did not want? Because spending Christmas with you and your family and friends just makes me want you even more? None of these responses, however accurate, were appropriate. So instead she just shook her head again.

“Bernie.” There was a warning in Serena’s voice and Bernie knew she had to say something.

“Just tired. That’s all.”

Serena tilted her head to one side and sighed. “Fine. I give up. Don’t tell me.”

Relief flooded through Bernie. She might actually get away with this.

“If you’re tired, maybe we should have that nap I just lied to Jason about.”

Bernie nodded and stood, intending on going into the guest room but Serena caught her arm.

“Where are you going?”

Bernie pointed towards the door. “My bedroom.”

“Perfectly good bed here,” Serena said and before Bernie could do anything about it, Serena had climbed onto the bed herself and patted the space next to her. “Come on Bernie. Plenty of space.”

Bernie’s limbs were heavy but how could she resist an offer like that. She walked round to the spare side of the bed and climbed under the covers. She lay, rigid as a board, making sure that there was at least a foot between her and Serena.

She wasn’t sure how long they lay there in Serena’s bed. She assumed Serena had drifted off but Bernie just lay there unable to properly relax with Serena so close to her. Darkness fell outside and the only light in the bedroom came from the streetlamp outside. She was about to sneak out of bed and back downstairs when she felt Serena’s fingers trailing up her arm. She turned her head to look and found Serena staring back at her, eyes wide in the darkness.

Bernie was tired, so tired of fighting her feelings. So she let herself get caught on Serena’s gaze, let herself drown in the feelings rushing through her, let herself edge imperceptibly closer to Serena. Serena’s fingers continued their journey up Bernie’s arm until they reached her shoulder. Pausing there for a moment, thumb rubbing circles into Bernie’s shoulder, Serena spoke.

“I love the way your hair catches the light.”

Bernie’s heart clenched. “Serena…”

Serena lifted her hand and brushed a stray lock of hair from Bernie’s face. “Oh, and it is so, so soft.”

She twirled the curl around her fingers. Bernie stopped breathing. What was Serena up to? Was this real? Or had she just fallen asleep without realising and this was all a dream?

“What is it about the darkness that makes me want to spill all my deepest secrets?” Serena whispered.

“You have secrets?” Bernie asked. She rolled onto her side, nudging one of Serena’s legs in the process. By now she was fairly convinced that this was just a dream. But if it was, she was going to take full advantage.

Serena smiled at her. She ran a single finger down Bernie’s nose. “I do.”

Bernie caught Serena’s hand in hers. “Care to share?”

“Only if you will.”

Bernie nodded. “Okay.”

Serena squeezed her hand. “Okay.” She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Then she spoke in a quiet voice that Bernie had to lean closer to hear. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about kissing you for months.”

Bernie just gaped at her.

Serena rolled back onto her side. “Your turn.”

Bernie took a deep breath. She thought about what Raf had said earlier that day. She thought about how Serena had been so lovely the past couple of days. She thought about how Serena had been so insistent that she come over for Christmas. She thought about those words that had just come out of Serena’s mouth. And there was nothing else she could say really. So she just said it.

“I love you.”

Blood rushed to Bernie’s ears the moment the words were out of her mouth and she began to panic. She could tell Serena was trying to say something but she couldn’t hear what it was. Adrenaline flooded her body and she was about to leap up and run from the room when suddenly Serena’s arms were wrapping around her body, pulling her close, and Serena’s lips were pressing insistently upon her own. And this had to be a dream.

The rest of the world seemed to melt away around them. Bernie couldn’t have even told you what month of the year it was, let alone what day it was or where she was at that moment. All she knew was Serena, and Serena’s lips, and Serena’s tongue licking into her mouth, and Serena’s hands, one carding through her hair and the other one running up and down her back, and Serena’s body, pressed firmly against her own, and Serena’s skin, soft against her own hands.

A knocking at the door broke them apart in the end. They lay there next to each other, just staring at each other, before Serena turned to the door.

“Come in.”

Elinor’s head appeared around the door. “Mum? What are you doing here in the dark?”

She reached out and flicked on the ceiling light, flooding the room with bright light. Bernie blinked and turned her face into the pillow to shut the painful light out.

“Elinor!” Serena shouted, doing the same thing next to her.

“Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to know if you were going to make anything for dinner.”

Bernie rubbed her eyes and removed her face from the pillow. She turned to see Elinor stood in the doorway. Elinor raised an eyebrow at the sight of her.

“What have you two been doing? Playing make-overs?”

Serena removed her own head from the pillow and looked at Bernie confused for a moment. Then realisation dawned on her face. She reached over to Bernie and rubbed the smear of her own lipstick from Bernie’s lips. Bernie’s eyes fluttered closed at the contact.

Elinor gasped in the doorway. “Wait. Mum? Really? With Bernie?”

They both turned to look at Elinor again. Bernie felt her cheeks burn. More than anything she wanted to pull the duvet over her head and avoid this hideously awkward situation. But that wouldn’t be fair on Serena.

“Elinor, I think this is best discussed downstairs, don’t you?” Serena said, her voice remarkably calm.

Elinor just stared at both of them before nodding and turning to leave the room.

Serena reached out and gripped Bernie’s hand. “Okay?” she asked.

Bernie nodded. A large part of her was worried that Serena might not want to take this any further, might want to leave it confined to Christmas or something. She tried to take solace from the fact that she hadn’t run, hadn’t denied everything to her daughter, hadn’t let go of her hand.

“Are you okay?” she checked.

Serena squeezed her hand. “I’d have been better if my daughter hadn’t interrupted what was turning out to be a rather lovely kiss, but maybe we can make up for it later?”

Bernie ducked her head, a smile playing across her lips. “I’d like that,” she said.

Serena pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before climbing out of bed. “Right. I suppose I better deal with Elinor. Care to join me?”

She offered a hand to Bernie who eagerly slid out of bed. They walked out of the room together and Serena paused at the top of the stairs.

“Just so you’re clear Bernie, I love you too.”

The glow from those few small words would be enough to get Bernie through any amount of awkward conversations with Elinor. She descended the stairs with a skip in her step, relishing the feel of Serena’s hand in hers, and wondering what the future might hold for them.


End file.
